


(Not Just) A Walk in the Park

by LiraelClayr007



Series: My 31 Days of Ficmas [13]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Singing, Snowball Fight, Winter, all around silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraelClayr007/pseuds/LiraelClayr007
Summary: Walking through the park with the Doctor on a cold, December evening, Rose turns her face upward to feel the feathery softness of snowflakes melting on her flushed cheeks.***In which Rose is enjoying a walk on a serene winter's night...but the Doctor has other plans.





	(Not Just) A Walk in the Park

Walking through the park with the Doctor on a cold, December evening, Rose turns her face upward to feel the feathery softness of snowflakes melting on her flushed cheeks. Eyes half closed, she starts to sing. “I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the treetops glisten, and children listen, to hear sleighbe--aargh!” Her singing is abruptly cut off by the cold, wet snowball that hits her square in the mouth.

She wipes off her face with mittened hands, spluttering. “Doctor!” she says, glaring. He looks back at her with that feigned innocence that infuriates her so much. “Doctor,” she says again, this time in a voice of controlled calm, “that wasn’t the kind of white Christmas I had in mind.”

“Rose,” he says with big, serious eyes, “you have snow on your face.”

Without warning she launches herself at him, tackling him into a snowbank. “Rose!” he shrieks, and she laughs with glee as she grabs a handful of snow and rubs it into his hair. She tries to get away but he grabs her leg, pulling her down and pinning her underneath him. She smiles sweetly, pulls him towards her for a kiss, and stuffs snow down the back of his coat. When he flails about she wiggles out from under him and darts behind a nearby tree.

Soon the air is filled with shouts, laughter, and flying snowballs.

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days of Ficmas || Day 13: Snowball Fight


End file.
